Pirate Love
by Sammi Sparrow
Summary: a Jack Sparrow romance.changed some of the story line to better fit my own plot but promises to be good. Two girls, pirates, hardships,and love. a story full of twists and moments to make your heart melt.R&R please


Prologue

'Twas a long time ago, the fog was hanging heavy over the sea, no one saw the ship coming in.  
A group of dirty, smelling pirates jumped from the ship as it pulled into port. They ran through the water as quickly and quietly as they could, not wanting to be heard.   
As they ran up the banks in their over practiced manor the achieved their goal of not being heard. The scallywags, lead by Captain Phillip Bunnet, easily took the town.  
The Captain was a highly respected man among his crew and mates in Tortuga (his favorite place to make port.) He was not only loved by his crew and good fortune, he was also loved by women of all breeds. He was young and good looking, had money to his name thanks to all of the successful sacking he and his crew had accomplished, and he was also a guilty flirt. As well, he had fallen madly in love with Joanna Valdez, a beautiful tavern wench with blonde straight hair and dazzling blue eyes.  
Luckily Joanna had fallen just as hard as Phillip; upon first meeting the two could hardly keep eyes or hands off each other. The result of that night was not only true love at first sight but also Joanna's pregnancy which very quickly decided the couple's fate together. Unfortunately Joanna's father did not agree to the matrimony, he ordered her to stop seeing Phillip. After her father had given her his final word on the matter and dismissed her from the room, Joanna felt she could not tell him about her unborn children but she knew she had to tell Phillip. That night when Joanna met with Phillip, she told him of their children and her fathers demands. Phillip the made a proposal that they flea and raise the children elsewhere. Joanna agreed and the next day Captain Bunnet took his bride-to-be and adoring crew to and isle near Port Royal.  
There he wed his beloved and helped to conceive their children, two beautiful baby girls that they named Samantha and Jessica. Samantha looked identical to her mother whereas Jessica look more like her father, dark hair and a tan complexion, although she bore her mothers eye shape.  
It was these three girls that were Captain Phillip Bunnet's last thoughts as a well placed bullet pierced his heart. He was walking up the path towards the King's Nephew's fort to raid his vaults when the shots erupted. Most of the crew walking with him were unmarked, others were only slightly harmed, unfortunately the guns man hit his target, killing Phillip almost instantly. The only thing he had time for was to think of how muck he loved with wife and two beautiful daughters.  
Nearly a week later the crew returned to the island to give Joanna the bad news. She instantly started crying and went into a deep depression and had a hard time taking care of the girls. She gave them only what was necessary such as clean diapers and food. She saw no point in doing anything after her beloved Phillip's death. The small family soon began to fall apart drastically. By the time Sam and Jess were six their mother turned to alcohol and no longer cared what they were doing. By their seventh birthday the girls had decided to board the next ship and run away from their mother and their past.  
The day after they turned seven, the twins jumped on a ship full of pirates that had been leaving their treasure on the island. This ship brought them to a town that was far too friendly not to notice two small girls roaming around without parents so they snuck onto yet another ship. This ship didn't have pirates but instead boarded a boy and his mother not even a day into the girl's journey. The girls made friends with the boy named Will Turner. The sailing was clear and the weather fair and the youngsters play on the ship everyday.  
Sam and Will were friends but Jessica and Will were so close that Sam found herself rather jealous; after all Jess was all she had left.  
Only a few nights into their journey the ship was attacked by pirates, but these weren't the same kind Sam and Jess had grown used to coming around the house to help out, these pirates were mean looking. They didn't board the ship they simply started fire. Sam and Jess managed to get off the ship and into a longboat but not before Will found them and gave Jess a pirate medallion. He quickly told her that he had a matching one and they could always remember each other by them. Jess gave him a kiss on the cheek and climbed into the longboat with her sister.  
The girls floated day in and day out for quite some time before they came upon a loud town, they decided to stay awhile.  
The twins soon found out that this town was called Tortuga. The noise they had heard had been from a tavern called the Faithful Bride. Upon entering the tavern the girls only thought of two things; turning and running out the door and how thankful they were that there were women with kind looking faces.  
One of these women came over and asked them what they were doing in a place like that. The girls then began to tell that sad tale of their life, the last time Sam ever spoke of it. When they were finished the woman took them to talk to the owner, who slept in the bed area on the night he stayed in. The waitress, who the girls found out was called Fran, told the owner of their story and asked if they could stay in that tavern as her responsibility. The owner contemplated this proposal and after taking a good look at the dirty, starving children he agreed to keep them as long as they did all jobs around the bar that they were capable of doing. He then ordered Fran to get the girls cleaned while he took dresses from his daughter who was only a few years older than the twins.  
During the next few years the girls worked and stayed in the tavern as waitresses to serve the sailors and pirates that came in for rum and ale.


End file.
